


The Enemy of my Enemy

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Cayde and Zach/Reader [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Cayde and my OC Zach get sent on an assignmentTo put yourself in his shoes see chapter 2 for Cayde-6/male!Guardian





	1. Chapter 1

The meeting had been pretty much the usual, except for a few minor details and several assignments. As Zach read through his new documents, he saw an incredibly interesting assignment that hadn't been mentioned in the meeting. He sees that it's marked confidential and Zach shut it immediately, speeding up his walk to his assigned room, pulling his key card out and scanning. Pushing the door open with his shoulder he put the documents down on the counter immediately to the left of the doorway and kicks the door shut behind himself. The rooms provided were simple enough, a comfortable bed, a TV, and a decent living area. Zach's ship will always feel nicer and be preferred, but it's easier to live in in the tower when you need to be in such close proximity to the Vanguard. 

He pulls up a chair, however, he changes his mind and grabs the confidential folder, and sits on his bed. He opened the document and began to read.  
…  
Based on what he read, there has been a new gang ring beginning to pop up somewhere in the city, and the Guardians that protect the peace haven't been able to pinpoint their headquarters. Zach chuckles, sometimes instead of relying on the Guardians, you need to rely on your contacts and build a network. Zach's ghost chimes in about a minor detail you overlooked:  
“Seems the assignment is with Cayde, a little surprising don't you think?” First, that feeling comes back and he feels the heat controllers in his face begin to mess up again. He really does need to have them checked. Secondly, Cayde being allowed out of the Tower? What kind of crazy day has Zach entered?  
He shrugs.   
“Zavala must know that Cayde has a decent Network around the city, and probably wants me to make sure that he doesn't get caught up in mischief.” 

Just as Zach was thinking up a game plan, he heard Cayde on the comms through his Ghost.   
“Hey, Guardian, let me in” Zach smiles and rolls his eyes as he got up again.   
“Cayde, stop using the Vanguard channel when you're trying to talk to someone, especially when you can just talk without the comms,” Ikora says, mildly annoyed.   
“Hey, you don't know if I am not right outside their door right now!” Cayde replies   
“Uh huh” She replies, clearly not impressed with his excuse.   
Zach opens the door, and greets him,   
“Yes?” Zach sees Cayde's holding an assignment folder marked Confidential and know why he's here  
“I got an assignment with you, have you had a chance to look through it?”   
“As a matter-a-fact, I have, Cayde. Come in. “  
He walks past, gently brushing against Zach, sitting down on one of his chairs and that feeling comes back, hitting Zach like a ton of bricks this time.   
“What the fuck?” He thinks,   
“Why is this happening now?” Zach wondered further and Cayde looks at him, his voice box clicking.   
“Am I really that unbearable? Words hurt you know.” Cayde sulks, seeming genuinely hurt and Zach hurries to stop him.   
“No no no, I'm talking to myself again! I've just got stuff on my mind…”  
He looks at Zach again, pausing for a moment before his voice box clicks and he seems satisfied with Zach's answer.   
“oh.”  
Zach sighed,   
“I need to stop doing that.” Zach thought, taking immense care to keep the thought inside his head as he grabbed the assignment.   
“Yes, yes you do” Cayde grins at Zach as he looked to Cayde with a pained look.   
“I know I didn't say that out loud.”  
“I know you didn't,” he replied and Zach laughed as he sat down.   
“Let's get to work, shall we?” he says, and Zach nods.   
“Let's.”  
Zach and Cayde spend the rest of the day discussing how they can track down the gang, and the two discuss contacts and information. Zach also send out several transmissions to the people he thinks may know, and it turns out one of Cayde's contacts just so happens to dislike the presence of the new criminals in town. Turns out the old saying still rings true so long after it was said. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.


	2. Cayde and Male Reader (Guardian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cayde get an assignment together.

The meeting had been pretty much the usual, except for a few minor details and several assignments. As you read through your new documents, you see an incredibly interesting assignment that hadn't been mentioned in the meeting. You see that it's marked confidential and you shut it immediately, speeding up your walk to your assigned room, pulling your key card out and scanning. Pushing the door open with your shoulder you put the documents down on the counter immediately to the left of the doorway, and kick the door shut behind you. The rooms provided were simple enough, a comfortable bed, a TV, and a decent living area. Your ship will always feel nicer and be preferred, but it's easier to live in in the tower when you need to be in such close proximity to the Vanguard. 

You pull up your chair, then change your mind and grab the confidential folder, and sitting on your bed. You open the document and begin to read.  
…  
Based on what you read, there has been a new gang ring beginning to pop up somewhere in the city, and the Guardians that protect the peace haven't been able to pinpoint their headquarters. You chuckle, sometimes instead of relying on the Guardians, you need to rely on your contacts and build a network. Your ghost chimes in about a minor detail you overlooked  
“Seems the assignment is with Cayde, a little surprising don't you think?” First, that feeling comes back and you feel your heat controllers begin to mess up again. You need to have them checked. Secondly, Cayde being allowed out of the Tower? What kind of crazy day have you entered?  
You shrug.   
“Zavala must know that Cayde has a decent Network around the city, and probably wants me to make sure that he doesn't get caught up in mischief.” 

Just as you were thinking up a game plan, you hear Cayde on the comms through your Ghost.   
“Hey, Guardian, let me in” You smile and roll your eyes as you get up again.   
“Cayde, stop using the Vanguard channel when you're trying to talk to someone, especially when you can just talk without the comms,” Ikora says, mildly annoyed.   
“Hey, you don't know if I am not right outside their door right now!” Cayde replies   
“Uh huh” She replies, clearly not impressed with his excuse.   
You open the door, and greet him,   
“Yes?” You see he's holding an assignment folder marked Confidential and know why he's here  
“I got an assignment with you, have you had a chance to look through it?”   
“As a matter-a-fact, I have, Cayde. Come in. “  
He walks past, gently brushing against you sitting down on one of your chairs and that feeling comes back, hitting you like a ton of bricks this time.   
“What the fuck?” You think,   
“Why is this happening now?” you wonder further and Cayde looks at you, his voice box clicking.   
“Am I really that unbearable? Words hurt you know.” Cayde sulks, seeming genuinely hurt and you hurry to stop him.   
“No no no, I'm talking to myself again! I've just got stuff on my mind…”  
He looks at you, pausing for a moment before you hear his voice box clicking and he seems satisfied with your answer.   
“oh.” You sigh,   
“I need to stop doing that.” you think, taking immense care to keep the thought in your head as you grab your assignment.   
“Yes, yes you do” Cayde grins at you as you look over at him with a pained look.   
“I know I didn't say that out loud.”  
“I know you didn't,” he replied and you laugh as you sit down.   
“Let's get to work, shall we?” he says, and you nod  
“Let's.”  
You and Cayde spend the rest of the day discussing how you two can track down the gang, and you both discuss contacts and information. You also send out several transmissions to the people you think may know, and it turns out one of Cayde's contacts just so happens to dislike the presence of the new criminals in town. Turns out the old saying still rings true so long after it was said. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.


End file.
